The present invention relates to an ultrasonic flowmeter.
Ultrasonic flowmeters are commonly used devices for measuring a flow of a liquid through a pipe. In various branches of industry, for example in the chemical industry or in the pharmaceutical industry, the measurement data obtained by flowmeters is used to control complex industrial processes.
Ultrasonic flowmeters use acoustic waves or vibrations of a frequency of more than 20 kHz. Depending on the design, they use either wetted or non-wetted transducers on the pipe perimeter to couple ultrasonic energy with the fluid in the pipe.